fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster
rmances a ellal h them with the intro he, along with Erza, Lucy, Coco, Happy and Charle helps to save the Exceeds from being turned into lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 19-20 While riding on her own Legion, Erza Knightwalker shows up and blasts Coco's Legion, sending it to the ground. Happy holds onto Lucy, and Charle holds onto Gray and Coco as they see Erza fight Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 16-20 After Wendy casts her Magic on everyone, Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer to launch Natsu off it. Hades emerges unharmed from all the attacks and then yells Katsu. Wendy's body then disappears, only with her clothes left behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 12-20 Wendy appears in Horologium unharmed. Horologium tells everyone he was in Automatic Danger Response Mode. He detected a powerful spell was about the be used, and saved Wendy's body. Horologium sends Wendy back down with new clothes, and everyone prepares to attack again. Hades overwhelms everybody with his magic though. He shoots beams of Magic at Gray, right in his chest. Gray falls down defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 1-14 Hades eventually tells the kids his history as the secound master of Fairy Tail, and how Makarov has made bad changes to the guild. Natsu defends Makarov's changes, so Hades prepares to finish him off. Gray stares in shock as Hades winds up for the attack. Just before the spell is released, Laxus appears and head bashes Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 14-21 Magic and Abilities Graz_creation_magic.jpg|Creation magic Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|Ice Make: Lance Ice Make Shield.jpg|Ice Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|Ice Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|Ice Make: Floor Arrows.jpg|Ice Make: Arrows Freeze_arrow.jpg|Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|Ice Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|Ice Make: Sword Cold Excalibur.jpg|Ice Make: Cold Excalibur geysir.JPG|Ice Make: Geyser cannon.JPG|Ice Make: Cannon prison.JPG|Ice Make: Prison Ice_Make,_Grappling_Hook.jpg|Ice Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|Ice Make: Death Scythe Ice_Make_Gungnir.jpg|Ice Make: War God Lance Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Dummy Ice_make_stairs.jpg|Ice Make: Stairs Ice_Slide.jpg|Ice Make: Slide Ice_make_-_Rampart.jpg|Ice Make: Rampart Ice Wall.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Wall fist.JPG|Ice Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|Ice Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|Ice Make: Fishnet Ice-Make: A form of maker Magic that creates shapes or objects out of ice. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice Make, meaning he can shape his ice into weapons or attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 Gray's skill in Ice Make is skillful enough to completely freeze Juvia when she was in a state of boiling water, as well as freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 6-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 11-12 After the fight with Sugarboy, Gray also demonstrated the ability to manufacture an exact replica of objects using his ice as the primary material, as seen when he produced a flawless copy of the Dragon Chain Cannon Key.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 185, Page 19 :*'Ice Make: Lance' (ランス''Ransu''): User creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 9-10 :*'Ice Make: Shield' (シールド''Shīrudo''): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 :*'Ice Make: Hammer' (ハンマー''Hanmā''): User creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Ice Make: Floor' (フロア''Furoa''): User simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. User can also freeze oceans with this spell and slide on the resultant floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 13-14 :*'Ice Make: Bow:' User creates a large bow, and then shoots one powerful arrow at his target. :**'Ice Make: Arrows': User releases multiple arrows by his/her with both hands, and shoots them with high speed to enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 10 :**'Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow': Using Ice Make: Geyser, the user can reach to a high point to shoot his/her arrow; after the shot, speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure. The arrow can deadly wound one enemy. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. :*'Ice Make: Battle Axe '(バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): User creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him/her. The first time Gray used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 22-23 :*'Ice Make: Sword': User creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. Strength of sword is enough to fight normal swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 :**'Ice Make: Cold Excalibur': User creates a massive greatsword out of ice for melee combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 8 :*'Ice Make: Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of the user, he/she creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 :*'Ice Make: Cannon': Creating a large hand-held cannon, the user fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 14-15 :*'Ice Make: Prison '(プリズン''Purizun''): User creates a large square cage out of ice. The first time Gray used this was to capture Lyon's ice animals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 :*'Ice Make: Grappling Hook': User creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains that connect with the Ice Make aura around his/her hands, allowing him to lift himself/herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 11-12 :*'Ice Make: Death Scythe': User creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps into the air. When he/she is in the air, he/she swings it at his/her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 12 :*'Ice Make: Gungnir' (戦神槍 グングニル): User releases a gigantic lance which traps the opponent in it. :*'Ice Make: Dummy': User creates a copy of himself/herself made out of ice. This spell can be used to avoid attacks or to create a distraction for a surprise attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-7 :*'Ice Make: Stairs:' User makes stairs of ice so he/she can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon, but in the anime, Gray makes a slide from ice like stairs. :*'Ice Make: Slide:' User creates a slide from ice. :*'Ice Make: Rampart' (ランパード''Ranpādo''): User creates a massive wall of ice that can stop his/her opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 15-16 :*'Ice Make: Wall': Improved version of Ice Make: Geyser, but freezes the opponent instead of impaling them (Anime only). :*'Ice Make: Knuckle': Freezing the ground under his/her opponent, user creates a tower with an ice fist that strikes his opponent (Anime only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 :*'Ice Make: Saucer': User creates a giant spinning ice disk that he/she launches at his/her target, cutting through like a buzz-saw (Anime only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 :*'Ice Make: Fishnet': User releases an icy wind from his/her hands like a fishnet shape to freeze his opponent (Anime only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 Seven-Chain Gleaming Sword Dance.png|Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Grey's_Iced_Shell.jpg|Iced Shell Red Ice.jpg|Red Ice Unison Raid1235.jpg|Unison Raid *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After making a sword of ice, Gray rapidly slashes his enemy with it seven times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 18 Iced Shell: Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 4-7 Red Ice: Gray freezes his own blood and uses it as a weapon. It was used to counter Ultear's Arc of Time. Unison Raid: Gray and Juvia also succeeded in using Unison Raid during their fight against Dragonoid. Both Magic seals created one and they fused their Magic together. When Juvia and Gray's Magic fused, there were massive amounts of water and ice needles erupting from all over Magnolia TownFairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 (Anime only). Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several metres in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to keep up with Racer despite his overwhelming speed. Enhanced Endurance: Gray also has shown tremendous endurance during battle. Gray managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 4-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 15-17 He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Hall of Thunder, despite having just recovered from previous injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 15-17 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand to hand combat, first seriously shown when he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 11-13 and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice Make spell to gain the upper hand in battle. Weapon Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice Make spells: he is skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice sword, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to throw arrows at great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Relationships Gray is pretty normal, and thus gets along well with most people in the guild. Appearances in Other Media Gray is a playable character in the first Fairy Tail video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild and is an unlockable character in its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Gray also makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Happy, and Makarov.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Trivia * Gray's boxers are much longer in the anime, and are usually always black, unlike the manga.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 * When Gemini transformed into Gray and Angel gathered information about Lucy from his mind, Gray's opinion of Lucy is as follows: "Newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, possesses some skill. More naive than she appears, and celestial spirit wizard".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 7 * He is seen smoking in the first few chapters of the manga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 6-7 * Gray is more muscular in the manga compared in the anime version. Quotes *(To Erza) "I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 12 *(To Lucy) "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 3 *(To Juvia) "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 16 *(To Juvia) "Lucy's our comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 24 *(To himself about Erza) "Erza must stay in Fairy Tail, so she would no longer shed any tears!" *(To Natsu) "I won't let him past here, not even over my dead body! Go, to where Erza is!" *(To Racer) "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy's tail." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 18 *(To Ultear) "Even if this is Ur's will, I have my own will. I walk on the path of living with my nakama!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 16-17 *(To Ultear) ''"It's so sad... all the things she can't convey to you now, it's so sad..." *(To Ultear) "Your darkness...I will...seal it..." Major Battles References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help